Regrets of Man
by NagiNegi
Summary: OneShot Roy is getting married. But, it's not just Edward that has some regrets. ShonenAi RoyxEd


A/N: I had completely forgotten about this story. I had written a form of it in my math book one day and I just found it today! Oh! And I got 100 on my test! YAY! Apparently, no one has gotten 100 on that particular test for the past 5 classes of his.  
Yea, that's about it. So, go read! 

**Disclaimer** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Warnings** This contains shonen-ai so if you don't like that, LEAVE.

**Regrets of Man**

"This is against the rules, you know."  
"No."  
"Okay, well, so it's not, but it sure is frowned upon. The Furher won't be happy with you now, huh?"  
He nodded, "I know."  
Edward frowned, pausing to study the features of the colonel sitting next to him. He leaned back in his chair, taking another rather large sip of wine, "Ah well, you're life."  
"You don't approve?" replied the Colonel, even though he knew the answer.  
Ed looked over. Normally, a remark like that would be accompanied by a smirk and some gleam in his eye, but not this time. Roy seemed to be thinking deeply, but, Edward couldn't blame him. In a pathetic attempt to make him feel better, Edward sighed, rocking on his chair, "What does it matter what I think?"  
"Yes, I suppose," came the sober reply. Edward stayed silent, causing Roy to look at him and notice his glass was empty. He raised the wine bottle, "More?" he questioned.  
Ed nodded as Roy filled his glass. He took another sip and then laughed, though true humor wasn't behind the remark, "I'm almost as bad as you."  
Roy smiled, "Worse."  
Raising an eyebrow, the boy (man?) countered, "How do you figure?"  
"You're young."  
"Hey, I'm not that boy you used to know!"  
"Yes, I know."  
"I've changed a lot!"  
"True, but you're still not of proper age."  
"What? My age a problem?"  
"Always was."  
The conversation fell silent.  
Edward continued to drink his wine, desperately hoping it would take effect and give him some sense of drunken courage. He watched Roy out of the corner of his eye as the man twirled his glass, watching the red liquid splash up on the sides. Quiet contemplation not being exactly his style, Edward asked, "I'm getting the hint that you aren't too happy with this."  
"No, I am," he replied, unforcably.  
Of course, the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't going to take that as an answer, "They why are you sulking? You're getting married tomorrow, don't people usually dance or something?"  
"Dance?" inquired Mustang, raising one eyebrow. Edward was about to elaborate, but Roy spoke before he did, "No, I understand what you mean. I've just been... thinking... that's all."  
"Yea, well, it's weird. Why'd you invite me over, anyway?" he snapped, suddenly aware once again that he was in Roy's home.  
Roy answered his question with another one, completely off topic, "What was it like?"  
"What?" asked Ed, thrown off guard by the inquiry.  
"The gate... what was it like?"  
Roy turned to him, his eyes meeting Edwards. Ed wasn't quite sure how to answer that, but he tried, none the less, "It's like... like a circle. Only, you can see everything. It doesn't have a beginning or an end, and you can see and understand everything."  
Edwards voice began to fade, as he once again thought of the gate. He hadn't thought about it for so long... ever since he returned to Central he had kept it underwraps, pretending nothing had happened, "I think I get what you mean."  
"No, that's impossible," the philosophic words disrupted the Colonel, "It's impossible to understand. You just have to accept it."  
"What?"  
Suddenly put off from discussing further, Edward stood, "Nevermind. I should be getting back... I'm sure Al and Winry are getting worried now."  
He began to stumble away, the wine beginning to take affect, "Hold it, Fullmetal."  
Ed turned, "Yea?" He desperately prayed for the words that Roy would speak next, even though he knew it wouldn't come.  
Roy didn't turn around from his seat at the table, and continued twirling his glass, "What did we do?"  
Interpreting it in his favor, Ed replied, "We didn't do anything, Mustang. That's all."  
"Why?" came the quick reply.  
Ed glared at the back of that smug head of his, "'Cause that's the way it worked out."  
"You aren't answering my question," replied the Colonel, standing.  
He stumbled a bit, "You're drunk," snapped Edward, feeling more and more tense.  
"You're drunker than I am, Fullmetal," he responded, stumbling forward.  
Ed turned around, "I don't know why things worked out the way they did!" he said back forcefully. Roy's hand touched his should and he whipped around, "You tell me, Mustang!"  
"What do you want to hear?" Roy retorted back.  
Filled with rage, Ed took a step forward, making Roy stumble backwards. His movements were mucky and slow, but at the moment, he only wanted to get his point across, whether it be by drunken honesty or actual contemplation, "This whole thing, all of it was your fault! I never took any step to get away from you! It was always you that was sending me out to the back country of Amestris! It was you that continued to go on as if nothing was there!"  
"I didn't--"  
"Yes you did!" he screamed. He began breathing erradically. Roy stepped forward to help calm him down, but Ed swatted him away. After a few moments, he spoke again, a soft and empty laugh escaping his lips, "In retrospect... I guess I was wrong." There was no reply as Ed turned towards the door, "I guess, you just told me what you wanted to. Nothing you ever said to me was true, so why would I think this was? There was never anything... was there?" Still, no response, "Was there?" he shouted.  
Furious yet calm, Edward began walking towards the door, grabbing his old red jacket. He was about to swing it over his shoulders, when he felt a weight on his back. He felt and heard Mustang stumble forward and press more weight onto Edwards back, wrapping his arms around his next, letting his hands fall over Ed's chest. Edward made no attempt to relieve himself of the weight as Roy snuzzled up to his neck, his breath heavy. With a short laugh he moved his head so that his chin was resting on Ed's shoulder.  
"You know..." he began softly, "There was never enough honesty between us, Fullmetal." Ed was unable to speak as Roy's lips moved closer to his ear, still not attempting to move away from his grasp. "So tell me..." began the breathy inquiry...

"What are your regrets?"

**Owari.**


End file.
